Algebraic Basketball
by Enma Marius
Summary: "I just want to play basketball again without any fears," she cried, "I just want to forget everything." Kise had dawned upon the reality that that girl could probably love basketball more than she could ever love him.
1. She is Finally Discovered

**Summary:**

** Ryota Kise didn't know what to do when he encounters said girl and screams her head off. Why?! He didn't have a face that was a twin to the ass of Ugliness itself. He didn't do anything to the girl but all he knows he must have done something for the girl to scream and nearly bust his ear drum.**

**Pairing: OCxBasketball and KisexOC **

* * *

**Uno**

**Miaka Loves Basketball**

* * *

MIAKA KAGURE realized that after months of watching Basketball through her television set that she had not seen an actual Basketball team play for months, though she understood why. It was like a need for her ever since that faithful day in middle school when everything was equations to her.

She doesn't love math like any other individual but the better term was she preferred it over anything else. It was like a teachers feeling when they keep calling on one particular student. It's not like that was their favorite student but they feel really comfortable with them.

But back to the story, she had been interested on what the Basketball Club in her high school, Seirin was doing. That ruckus in the morning assembly had her surprised. Since she was part of Forming A Club To Go Home Early or FACT club (ignoring the last three words) she spent her time watching the players play at the doorway. Yes it was ridiculous but she had to keep her distance.

Nobody noticed her, until, one day a baby blue haired man decided to confront her, finally.

"Banana!" she yelled randomly, stumbling ungracefully. Kuroko Tetsuya sweat dropped before he offered his hand to her. She accepted it reluctantly before getting back on her two feet. The rest of the team, however, noticed the little scene.

"Who's that?" Kagami frowned as he walked over to the two. He ruffled his dark crimson locks as he did.

Miaka took one look at him, head to toe, before she released a blood curdling scream. Everyone winced at the sheer volume this petite girl was releasing.

"Stop it!" Kagami yelled, irritated and unconsciously picking her up.

Her eyes widened. At that moment of weightlessness her heart pounded rigorously against her chest. She was afraid, if it wasn't obvious enough. Her shriek had ended.

"Eh this girl knows how to shut up," Kagami smirked. Her face darkens. She heaves.

"Banana kick!" she yelled as her feet pushed themselves on Kagami's chest. It was a swift kick and cute might the girl be it made Kagami stumble. She positioned herself upright, feet planted on his chest as he fell down. She jumped back and did a traditional Taekwondo attack pose.

Those years of her father sending her to multiple martial arts classes paid off.

"Why you-?! What the hell is your problem?!" Kagami yelled a vein growing on his forehead, standing again. As he was towering over her Miaka's stand faltered and she raised both of her hands defensively.

"I'm so sorry Mountain God-sama! Please don't rape me or kill me! I'm pregnant and I didn't take a bath for weeks, I'm disgusting and I won't turn you on!"

Everyone was quiet. They couldn't believe what she had said. Some of them even tried clearing their ears to check if their hearing was impaired in any manner possible. Kagami, though, was irritated. How dare that girl accuse him of such crimes? But he tried keeping calm, after all, to him the girl was young and small.

"Hey, girl I'll forgive you for calling me a rapist but shouldn't you be with your brother or sister?" he questioned, trying to hide the bitterness in his voice.

"Bastard! I'm a student of this school!" Miaka puffed her cheeks. Kagami's jaw almost dropped. Was this girl really a high school student much like himself?

"This must be dwarfism!" he exclaimed in English.

"Oh! So you speak in English?" the girl said blankly but clearly irritated in badly accented English. "I recalled that English-speaking or not people know how to respect their upperclassmen!"

Upper classman? Hyuuga thought, pushing his eyeglasses up. Wait, he eyed his fellow upperclassmen. "She's your classmate, right, Izuki?"

Izuki Shun thought for a while. "I remember now, she's the girl that kept screaming whenever I approach her!"

Kuroko, who happened to hear the conversation, eyed Miaka. She exchanged screams with Kagami and on occasion a few shudders of fear here and there and coach Riko Aida tried breaking the two up. "Oh? But I always notice her at the doorway every time we practice."

"What?"

Crap I didn't know that Kuroko noticed me! She thought. Riko stopped and looked at Miaka. "Why?"

Miaka sighed. "Because I wanted to watch something I love."

"Uwaah! How daring!" Riko smirked. "Who is it? Kagami? Kuroko? Izuki? Mitobe?"

Miaka shook her head and blushed tremendously. "No! Something not someone!"

"What do you mean?"

"I love Basketball!"

* * *

**A/N: **

**I'm so sorry that Kise isn't here, this is for characterization purposes. Next chapter, he'll be there! If you haven't noticed this isn't one of my attempts of promoting characters with little popularity as this is Kise. **

**Also you should check Rasielis' Glean :3 Hehehehe, please do as so –bows- Ra-chan is a close friend of mine you see hehehe, check her other works as well if you can**

**Fun Fact:**

**We wrote Mathematical Basketball and Remember to Forget together ^_^ at the classroom when discussions seem to have little purpose**


	2. They Finally Met

**Dos**

**You're Different**

* * *

_"BIG BROTHER, can you help me out for this PE class? This time we're playing basketball," Miaka looked up at her 203 centimeter tall brother who lazily looked at her, his eyes still sleepy._

_"You know you're the only person I know who works this hard for a grade," he replied to her._

_"I don't particularly have any specialties so I have to work twice as hard to keep my grades up," she replied solemnly._

_"What about Math?"_

_"Math? I'm just good at it that's why I apply it to almost anything," she explains, "I'm not like everyone that's particularly good at something because they have passion. So can you teach me basketball?"_

_"The basics first?"_

_"The usual and I'll handle things from there,"_

* * *

"Go Seirin!" Miaka smiled. She had just talked through the entire practice of the Basketball team after being familiar to them. Izuki Shun sighed as she continued rambling. Doesn't she know nobody's listening to her? He thought.

"Shut up! You're so annoying you runt!" Kagami yelled. Miaka merely laughed, feeling so confidents now that she's at the bleachers, the players looking small to her.

"Isn't this getting a little annoying?" Hyuuga sighed as Riko walks toward him.

"Give her a chance, don't you like having such a cute fan?" she smiles. Miaka being petite and wide eyed she is had all the cute points that placed her in the OK list in Riko's book. "Especially when she wears that oversized uniform of hers! Kyaa! She looks like a cute little sister!"

Riko remembers the faint memory of yesterday.

* * *

_Miaka and Riko were walking home together, coincidentally their houses were near each other._

_"And that's why I'm afraid of tall people!" Miaka concluded, sighing. "I just entered this second year because of it too."_

_"I don't really know what to say," Riko frowns._

_"Oh do you want to know why I wear this oversized uniform?" Miaka smiles, trying to break the ice. "Dad says I could grow into it!"_

* * *

"Once you get to know her she isn't that bad and annoying," Riko smiles sheepishly.

* * *

"BYE GUYS!" Miaka smiles and walks off. Today she has to go to Kaijou Private High School to pick up a friend of hers. Casually she made her way. She dragged her feet across the pavement, too lazy to walk properly. She collected her thoughts and stared at the orange sky. Am I bothering them too much? She thought, feeling guilty. Time to time she would distance he self from uncomfortably tall people walking by, trying hard not to make it obvious.

The loud heavy metal music escaping her phone surprised her at first. She eventually gets it and recognizes her message ringtone.

FR: Ka-chan

LOLOLOL Cheese

She smiled a little. You're so random Ka-chan. As she rejoiced in her friend's randomness she stumbled upon a hard clothed chest. She gasped, inhaling a bit of male cologne. It smells so good, she thought. She stepped back and stared at who wore said cologne. Her eyes widened. She didn't actually care for who it was just that she was afraid of him.

"_What if we twist a leg or two?"_

A blood curdling scream escaped from her lips.

* * *

RYOTA KISE was walking home alone when he stumbled upon a young female who screamed her head off. He swore that he must have blown an eardrum. With pain ringing in his ears he snuck a peek at the girl who caused this. Her creamy chocolate irises were small but her eyes were clearly wide. Clearly she was scared.

Crap, he thought, people are starting to stare. He blushed in embarrassment and brought the girl close to him, covering her mouth.

"Stop, what's your problem?" he whispered. When his hand wrapped itself around Miaka's mouth, she panicked. She closed her eyes forming a plan. I'm going to hate this, she thought. Her lips parted hesitantly to let her tongue out. She let it slide up the man's palm.

Kise gasped and immediately removed his hand. Miaka took this chance to turn and run. What the-?! He thought as he chased after the girl when he caught up with her he tried blocking her way.

"Oi, what's your problem!" he asked again. Miaka stepped back formulating a plan again. A flash of a camera surprised the two of them. Shit! She thought. She ran approaching the man.

Kise gasped. A fake! He thought as the girl passed him. He was surprised. She knows how to play basketball. He noted as he watched the girl run.

But what did I do?!

* * *

MIAKA panted as she entered her house, exhausted from all the running. Miaka you idiot, she thought, red faced. That encounter with the man got stuck in her head. Come to think of it he does look familiar, she thought. She plopped herself down her bed once she entered her room. She sighed and opened her DVD player and TV.

"Today is Teiko?" she questioned to nobody in particular. Her eyes watched the Generation of Miracles closely. "They're amazing as usual."

Wait. She paused the tape. The person I bumped into was…

RYOTA KISE!

Miaka you idiot, she cursed again. But it's all good, I guess.

As long as he didn't recognize me.

* * *

"THIS is a first," Kasamatsu remarked as he stared at the tabloid in his hands. He stole a glance at Kise who only groaned as he buries his head in his hands. They were walking home. Kise had his hands buried deep in his golden locks, gripping his head.

He thought about what happened yesterday. What was the girl's problem? Luckily the journalist was one that worked for tabloids people barely trust, even if they had a picture. But Kise couldn't shake the feeling that he did something wrong. Come on, who would scream bloody murder for no apparent reason?

"What did you do to her?" Kasamatsu questioned.

"Nothing! Nothing that I can think of! I just bumped into her." Kise replied, irritated.

Kasamatsu eyed him and ultimately decided to let it be for now. Kise was clearly irritated. "Fine but don't let it distract you."

* * *

MIAKA was unsure if she should apologize to the blonde or not. She just couldn't help it. People that tall _really_ scared her. Now she needed to relax and nothing can do that besides basketball. Gripping the ball in her hands, she sighed. She prepared to shoot. She inhaled and stared at the court then to the ring. My distance, angle, height and the rings height, she thought, once you factor all of those in…

She threw the ball and watched it enter the basket effortlessly. She smiled. A three pointer. She dragged her feet again towards the ball.

"Little sis! I know you're there! The ice cream the ice cream!"

She scrambled to her feet, leaving the ball in her wake to answer her brother's call.

Amidst all her rushing she can't ignore the matter at hand.

She has to do something about her fear.

* * *

**A/N: Finally Kise is here~ Cha~naaan! Also I'm here to advertise Rasielis' Glean!**


	3. The First Attempt

**Tres**

**Chances**

"SHE'S shivering," Hyuuga stated as a matter-of-fact. He observed Miaka. Her long auburn locks were still in the same haggard fashion as he encountered ever since they first saw her in the basketball court. As he had said a while ago she was shivering but that wasn't the only weird thing about her. Her hands were tied to the back by hand cuffs and he didn't know why. "What are you doing?"

"I-I'm tr-trying to overcome m-my f-fear!" she stuttered.

"Why are your hands bounded by hand cuffs?"

"B-because w-when I g-g-et too s-sca-scared I end up b-being t-too violent," Everyone sweat drops.

"Well I'm glad you're doing this," Riko smiles weakly.

"T-the feeling i-is m-m-mutual R-riko-chan b-but I really have to pee,"

She's on the verge of crying! Everyone thought. Miaka turned and weakly made her way to the bathroom. She really has to pee. But that would subside when she got her distance. She smiled to herself. You did it Miaka! She thought.

She turned the faucet on once she entered the bathroom. She ran her hands through the cool water. She breathed in as she wet her face continuously.

_"Anything but that," Miaka shuddered. She crossed her legs, not daring to show any of her treasures to the perverts towering her. She was still weak from the practice game. She could not afford to fight back now._

_"Then how are we supposed to kill boredom until Gorou gets here with the cash?"_

_"I know why don't we just not listen to her and-"_

_"No she might bite. That won't be fun."_

_"What if we twist a leg or two?"_

"Miss, you shouldn't waste water."

Miaka snapped out of her trance and closed the faucet apologizing. A pair of girls just smiled at her and headed to the stalls.

"I heard a model visited the school," one of them said. Miaka's ears perked up. Could it be?

"His name is Ryota Kise," her eyes widened. It is him! She thought. She checked her reflection one more time before leaving, not that she did anything to improve herself anyway. She ran across the hallways, eventually getting to the gym. Slowing down, she huffed as she leaned on the door. She was astounded when she saw Kise playing against Kagami.

Everything really is different when you watch things live, she thought, eying the handsome blonde man. She blushed. Can you imagine, Miaka, that you embarrassed yourself in front of him? She thought to herself. Maybe you can get even an ounce of pride left if you apologize to him.

She checked her surroundings. Obviously with all the fan girls around it wasn't a place she could apologize to Kise to.

Maybe later.

* * *

KISE was smirking when he started walking out of Seirin. The practice game's going to be interesting, he thought. Surprise merely slapped him like a bitch when he was dragged to a valley between two big buildings.

Light was barely a given there but even so he got a clear image of his captor. She was small. If only she weren't wearing the high school uniform she'd look like a grade school student with her oversized clothes. Her puffy auburn locks dropped naturally like the way they intended to, obviously not that combed. Her large brown eyes were familiar to him and her pale ceramic skin was astoundingly more visible in the shadows. But even if she looked like that, the girl was shivering.

I really need to pee! Miaka thought, anime crying on the inside but trying to look cooler than ever on the outside.

"You," he started, breaking the silence. She gripped her clothes, inhaling.

"I want to apologize for yesterday. For screaming and I guess embarrassing you in front of all those people but I have a good reason for all of that," she explained as she scooted away from him, "You see I'm afraid of tall people.

"If you think you did something wrong, you didn't s-so," she stared at Kise, "I'm sorry."

Kise tried absorbing everything that happened, he thought carefully before making a reply. "This won't work."

"Huh?" Miaka looked up.

"Don't apologize so much, you're going to make me feel bad," he smiled. He tried walking to her but she only stepped back, noticing this he squatted in front of her. "Is this better?"

"Surprisingly yes," Miaka felt a weight on her chest release and disappear. She wasn't that afraid anymore.

"Good," Kise paused. "Listen I appreciate the fact that you went out of your way to apologize to me like this but you didn't you think that I could take advantage of you? I mean I'm a complete stranger you just met in the streets."

"Actually I was worried that you might take advantage of me so I brought a Taser gun with me and my knuckles." Kise sweat dropped. This girl gets too comfortable too fast! He thought. "But joking aside, I know who you are Ryota Kise. You're a famous model and a part of the Generation of Miracles."

"I'm glad I have a fan like you then," Kise smiled. She was joking?

"No I'm not a fan of you per se but I respect you and the Generation of Miracles."

"Uwaa don't be like that!"

"I'm not cold as you say but rather I just lack the emotional response you get from normal girls, probably because I'm not that close to you yet."

"Eh? I won't understand complicated stuff like that uh—?"

"Oh sorry I forgot. My name is Miaka Kagure. It's nice to meet you."

"The feeling is mutual Kagure-san," Kise smiled again only appearing brighter to Miaka's eyes. He is so- bright! She thought. "If you don't mind me asking why are you afraid of tall people, Kagure-san?"

"I actually do mind Kise-san," Miaka blinked.

"Fine, fine," Kise got even brighter. "Oh, right I remember that when you ran away from me you used a fake, you know how to play basketball, Kagure-san?"

"I do," Miaka smiled, liking the conversation topic.

"Oh? Do you want to play one-on-one?"

"I can't,"

"Oh that's right I forgot," Kise stuck his tongue out. "Say how long do you plan to keep me in this alleyway?"

"Oh crap I almost forgot!" Miaka yelled. "It's my turn to cook dinner tonight!"

She fixed herself before bowing to Kise. "I'm sorry but I have to go!"

"Wait-!"

And she was gone again.

That was probably the second time she has gotten away from me, Kise thought, shaking his head before making his way home.


	4. Forgotten Treasures

**Quatro**

**The Weirdness That is Miaka Kagure**

* * *

KISE Ryota was about to go home when he notices a cute chocolate character wallet lying on the floor. Curious, he flipped it open and saw a picture of a familiar blue haired person.

Taiyo Manager?!

_Kise wiped sweat from his forehead as he panted. That girl is crazy! He eyes the baby blue haired girl over at the enemy's bench._

This must be Kagure-san's wallet, he thought, what's a picture of Taiyo manager doing here? He examined the small piece of leather further. He raised a brow when he sees a piece of plastic tucked between the pockets.

* * *

"Cooking dinner~!" Miaka sang gleefully while browsing the shelves of the convenience store. "In the convenience store~!"

She pouted when she looked at the prices of the food they had to offer.

"Hmm, big brother's favorite is a tad bit expensive," she pondered to herself, not caring if she looked like a retard to her fellow customers who sneaked away from her, "Oh the list of people to buy food for! It's in my wallet!"

She reached in for her wallet.

…

"Hmm?" Smiling she dove her hand in her pocket again.

"Hahaha, don't tell me you ran away again," she spoke to herself. She laughed, probably going crazy for all the trauma she's going through.

* * *

KISE opened the piece of plastic and saw pictures tucked inside there. What's these? He had thought. He took the pictures out and scanned them only to let go of them out of sheer surprise.

Why does Kagure-san have pictures of girls changing?!

* * *

Normally a person would be terrified if they lost their wallet. But not her.

"It's a good thing I don't keep my money in my wallet!"

**Wallet**

**1. pocket-sized folded case for money; a small flat folding case, usually made of leather or plastic, that HOLDS MONEY and is usually carried in a pocket or purse **

She then frowns and hits her head on the shelf. Releasing a sigh, she cries animatedly.

"But I keep my ID card, ATM cards, reminders and my blackmail material there," she whined to herself. "How am I going to replace my ID card?"

She wasn't even worried her friends might die of embarrassment if someone ever saw the pictures she had.

* * *

Kagure-san is a weird girl. Kise sighed as he hid the perverted pictures away to the deepest recess of the wallet. He sighed and scanned for any kind of identification there. He might be able to contact the girl. He wouldn't want to hold this wallet any second longer than he has to.

…

"Is that so? Thank you Rikocchan! I'll be cheering on the team from the stands." Miaka hang up and looked up again. Eying the line, she pouted. Judging from the average speed the cashier is going on and the amount of items each customer has, the amount of people in front of me… I'm guessing I'll be here for a good 4 minutes 28 seconds.

She stared at her watch

6:38 PM

4 minutes 27, 26, 25-

Heavy metal bounced off the walls of the convenience store causing customers lining up to pay to be disturbed. Miaka quickly apologized before answering the call.

"Hello," she started.

"Kagure-san! It's me Kise!" Miaka's eyes widened with confusion.

"Huh? How'd you get my number? Are you stalking me?"

"Is that the thanks I get for finding your wallet?"

"My wallet?!" Miaka grinned, the heavy burden of replacing her student ID lifted off her small shoulders.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Where are you now? If you weren't tall I'd hug you!" Miaka exclaimed gleefully. She checked the time. Oh no, it's late already. "Kise-kun can I get it from you at Kaijo tomorrow?"

"Huh? What are you going to do at my school?"

"I'll be watching your practice game."

Miaka hung the phone up with a smile. Looking up, she clumsily places her items on the counter.

6:42 PM

* * *

**A/N:**

**So this is a chapter with the purpose of Miaka and Kise bonding time plus characterization. So is the next one. And again I am here to advertise Rasielis' Glean :D**

**Please read it. Also the definition for wallet, I got from Microsoft Encarta :D**

**And for my good man Oluhassu, with a fear of tall people why wouldn't I let Miaka meet Atsushi? ;D**


	5. A Little Bonding Time

**Cinco**

**Falling In Love All Over Again**

_"Azacchan! Let's go try out for the girl's basketball team!"_

_The dark haired girl looks at Miaka. The latter was excited, smiling even. 'Azacchan' was surprised to see the girl excited over something._

The pink haired sapphire eyed girl in front of Miaka was an old friend of the latter's right back in middle school. She was approximately a centimeter shorter than her and Miaka tends to rub that to the other girl's face. She is fair faced, an attention getter and she is wearing Kaijou Private High's Uniform proudly. A genius in the field of chess, Miaka has high expectations with her talent.

But placing that aside there was a reason why said pink haired girl—Yuzuku Uchuu—is currently curious as to why her friend has visited her on this fine day.

"Why are you here again?" Yuzuku questioned coldly as the other pouts.

"AwwYuzucchan why are you so cold? I want to watch our teams' practice match," Miaka replies then claps her hands, remembering something important, "I remember! Azacchan! She has to watch, she's nearby right? She's in Shutoku right?"

"Yes she is but I don't think she'd want to go here toda-!"

"Let's go call her!" It was too late for Miaka has called 'Azacchan' already.

RING RING

"I don't think she's going to answer," Yuzuku commented, her face blank.

RING "Hello?"

"Azacchan! You want to watch the practice game together? I'm with Yuzucchan!" Miaka yelled to the phone excitedly, dismissing the fact that the voice on the other line was a bit tired.

"I don't think I will make it."

"But Azacchan-!"

"Stupid! Stop bothering her!" Yuzuku scolded. Not listening, Miaka places her call on speaker.

"Convince her Yuzucchan!"

"I can't my horoscope says I should stay at home!"

That's obviously a lie, Yuzuku thought.

"Oh, okay take care Azacchan." Miaka replies solemly.

And she fell for it!

Miaka sighs keeping her phone. She turns to Yuzuku with a smile.

"Let's just watch the game!"

MIAKA watches the game with analytical eyes, enjoying the feel of watching one of the Generation of Miracles play live. Scratch that. She was ecstatic, gleeful. She had a light feeling. It was like…

She was falling in love again

But with basketball of course

Nothing really beats the sound of the ball being dribbled to and fr-

BAAAM!

Her eyes widened. A gasp escapes her lips when she sees the ring in Kagami's hands. Such strength! This guy really has potential! Her heart starts to beat really fast. Nothing beats great talent.

Badump

Badump

Badump

Miaka crosses her arms. Her eyes settle in on Kise. What are you going to do about that? Kise-san?

Ah it's resuming.

The speed of the footsteps surprised her at first, the fast paced dribbling and before she knew it Kise was flying in the air. Judging by the strength of that jump, the way he's gripping the ball and how he's going to fall… Is he planning to break the ring?

BAM!

She hums, smirking. With the new and improved ring, there's no way Kise-san can break it with the percentage of strength he's going on. Let's see the missing value should be x and if I solve for it now…

He'd need at least 12 percent more force if he hopes to break the ring.

_"You're not tall enough."_

_Badump_

_"Wh-what do you mean?" Miaka questioned, her eyes wide her voice faltering. She stared wide eyed at the woman in front of her, a professional look plastered in the latter's face._

_"I mean what I just said, you're not tall enough to qualify for the female basketball team." The woman repeated, equally as without emotion as the last one but all the more painful for the girl she was talking to._

_Miaka looked down with disbelief. Her heart was pacing and her eyes were just begging her to cry._

_"Give me another chance! Please!"_

_She didn't know that at the background, somebody was watching her closely._

"Miaka!Miaka! Yo!" Yuzuku waved her hands in front of the brunette frantically. Miaka blinked and shook her head.

"What is the score?" she gave as a reply. Yuzuku sighed and gazed at her curiously.

"You can look at the score board," Yuzuku replies, "What were you thinking about?"

"Well I remembered something from when I first fell in love with basketball," Miaka smiles, holding her cheeks, "It's like growing old with someone and reminiscing precious moments with them."

Yuzuku looked at her weirdly on that remark. "So, as I was saying. Who's number ten?"

Miaka bobs her head to the side. Eventually a weird crooked grin pastes itself on her face. "Why're you interested in him? You like him? That's Kagami Taiga."

"N-no! I was just curious is all!"

"MOUNTAIN GOD-SAMA!" Miaka yelled at the top of her lungs, "Today you're playing for this girl!"

Yuzuku tries to slap Miaka's hand away.

"Her name is Yuzuku Uchuu! Remember it well!"

"BITCH!"

THE dunk ended it all. Miaka's gaze lingers on Kise, who desperately wipes his tears away. The brunette frowns, sad for the man who just lost.

I know how you feel.

_Tears rolling, screams of frustration echoed at the nearly empty gym. Her heart aching, her body shivers out of pure depression._

_I lost._

_I lost so horribly._

Even though you're partially the reason why I cried that day

Miaka's phone rang, breaking the moment. She stared at the screen and read the text, a frown creeping to her lips as she did.

FR: SIR OTSUGE

SUBJ: Manager

I'm going to your house today. Please reconsider my offers. I'm going to make you a team you can't refuse.

…

"I'm home!" Kise Ryouta called as he removed his shoes. A tall blonde greeted him.

"Welcome home little bro~! Big sis is preparing dinner!" The blonde woman was beautiful and judging by her looks she looked a lot like Kise. Of course one cannot deny this fact for they were siblings.

Crap I forgot _she_ was the sister that was going to cook, Kise paled and sighed. And I hoped for a good dinner tonight. It was all natural, Kise's want to eat an amazing dinner, after all he was still depressed by today's loss. Going to his room he sighs as he unlocks the door and sets his things aside. He didn't even bother to look at his phone today.

This reminds me, he checks his phone and gasped at what the screen showed:

15 Messages 18 Missed Calls

Kagure-san! He cursed and scratched his head. I forgot about her!

Kise ran towards the exit, not even thinking of the possibility of Miaka already leaving Kaijo already.

…

Kise panted as he reached Kaijo's gates. Miaka was there, standing and rubbing her hands together to keep herself warm. He, exhausted, walked towards her. He cursed himself when she saw her legs shivering and her small body being frozen to death.

Removing his jacket, he approached the short teenager.

"You shouldn't have waited for me," he starts, earning Miaka's attention. She jumped and backed up to the wall, fear clearly painted in her face. Too cold to speak or… Kise thought frowning. Too afraid?

She looks just like an abandoned child who waits for someone who obviously would not come. Alas she still waited, with a small spark of hope that someone would come.

Kise regarded himself as a horrible person for leaving such an innocent child in the streets until late at night.

She must have thought that I betrayed her or something. He thought. That wouldn't do good for her tall person fear.

"Kagure-san, I'm sorry," he continued as Miaka inched away from him, still unnervingly silent. He bent his legs and proceeded walking towards her.

As a response, Miaka smiled a little. A soft chuckle escapes her lips as she accepts the jacket Kise soon offers to her. She wears it and grins. "You looked like a crab just now."

Kise smiles obviously contented with hearing her voice. "I'm really sorry Kagure-san. I didn't expect you to wait this long."

"If you didn't then why'd you come to pick me up?" Miaka placed her hands on Kise's cheeks. The sudden cold sent a jolt to his brain. "Uwaa you're so warm!"

"And you're so cold," he places his hands over hers, completely covering it. "I actually didn't think things through."

Miaka laughs. "Neither did I."

"Does this mean I am forgiven?"

"I guess so." Miaka, still a bit nervous, removed her hands from his cheeks. She placed them on her own. "And I don't mind at all, actually. I needed a reason to go home late today."

"Well I also needed a reason to skip dinner today," Kise grinned. "My other sister is cooking."

"At least she knows how to cook in a kitchen," Miaka stuck her tongue out. "I cook in a convenience store."

**A/N:**

**Oho it seems like Miaka is getting all too comfortable with Kise hehehe but don't worry, life would continue on being a bitch. ;)**

**Hints for the future chapters:**

**"You're not good enough."**

**Akashi**

**"You can't blame anybody but Miaka. She dug her own grave. Nobody did anything wrong but her."**

**Murasakibara**

**Math**

**Comedy (so that you won't leave because the chapters will indeed have math)**

**Sun Glasses**


	6. Stirring Things A bit

**Seis**

**Something Wrong**

* * *

_"These are what I call vitamin candy!" Miaka proclaimed happily, causing Kise to be surprised. He merely laughs before ruffling the girl's hair. She was holding up a small sachet of what she called vitamin candy. It was Vitamin C but in the form of a powdery sweet substance that pops lightly on your tongue. A popular product among the kids, she wanted Kise to enjoy its wonders._

_"What am I going to do with that?"_

_"It's to keep you healthy!" Miaka replied, a determined look plastered on her face._

_Kise laughed before leaning down to Miaka. "I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

* * *

"Bananas with cheese!" Miaka yelled randomly, jotting up from bed. She yawned, stretching. She pushed her covers away and sighed. "I have the sudden urge to purchase vitamin candy."

She let her feet drag themselves to the bathroom, brushing against the carpeted floor.

Once in the bathroom, she eyed herself on the mirror. Bobbing her head, she notices hints of blue at the roots of her hair.

"I need to color my hair soon."

Her routine finished fast and soon she was grabbing a banana from the table and went out for her morning jog. She did that but not before smothering said fruit with cheese spread.

"Delicious," she mumbled as she took a bite, finishing her breakfast.

* * *

Getting home from her jog and the convenience store, Miaka enters her home with a plastic filled with goodies inside. She jogs up the stairs, to her room before pouring her purchases down her bed. She grabs the teen magazine and stares at the cover for a moment.

Right on the cover was Kise Ryota posing with a fellow blonde girl. They looked magical, absolutely perfect in their modern day clothing and with the girl in Kise's arms.

Riya

That's her name, she thought. A popular girl to pair with Kise since she has a real life boyfriend namely Mitobe Rinnosuke.

But only a handful of people know that.

Miaka pouted, turning the pages. Am I stupid? I don't read this crap. She stared at the magazine emptily. Don't give a damn about fashion.

I just…

Miaka sighed before whining and ruffling her hair.

I've been giving into these urges lately!

A loud hardcore ringtone echoes throughout Miaka's large bedroom. Checking her phone immediately, Miaka smiles upon reading her text message.

* * *

FR: Kise-kun

SUBJ: Good Morning Kagure-chan!

My first message to you :D

My back kind of hurts since last night . Guess acting like a crab for hours takes its toll on you.

* * *

Kise… Miaka frowned. I'm sorry.

Her ringtone rang another time.

* * *

FR: SIR OTSUGE

SUBJ: Practice Game

We're going to have a practice game against Yosen High. I want you to see the team in action.

* * *

Miaka's eyes widened. Is he crazy?!

Yosen is practically the largest team in the High School Level!

Does he want me to die?!

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry folks just a shorter than average chapter this week. Riya by the way is the character I have in voiceless and A Teacher's Valentine.**


	7. Nothing to do with plot

**Happy Birthday Kise!**

**Special Chapter o1/o2**

Miaka Kagure was silently not listening to class when she heard something that sparked her interest. Not too far from her were a couple of girls trying to control their excitement about something. It was when she heard clearly audible and failed whispers when it happened.

"Today is Kise-kun's birthday!"

Birthday? She had thought, intrigued.

Kise didn't mention anything about his birthday, she thought while flipping her phone open. She checked their e-mails and made sure that Kise had not, indeed, told her about his date of birth. I figured that he'd be the type to flaunt it about.

For the past few weeks the two have shared a friendship through mailing and calling. It was quite friendly and both shared a nice mental relationship.

It was nothing special really, all she did was send messages to the model and the model would send her replies back.

She kept her phone and decided that later on, she'd greet him.

Her fingers danced on her keys and typed happy birthday with a crap load of symbols with a smile on her face. Whether they see each other or not, he was a valuable asset to her life and so was she because by the end of the day they'd be complaining about said day to each other.

She was about to hit send then it happened.

A man hits her causing her to drop her phone and another stepped on it thus breaking it into two. She silently gasped and sweat dropped.

What had just happened?

…

"Kagure-chan isn't replying," Kise mentioned, kind of irritated. He pouted cutely while Kasamatsu raises one of his brows. They were at a karaoke joint, celebrating his birthday with the rest of the team.

"Who's that?" Kasamatsu questioned.

"The noisy girl during the game," Kise replied, typing in another text before turning back to Moriyama who was singing the day away.

"His girlfriend?" Kasamatsu pointed to the singing man. Kise laughed and shook his head.

"You know she was small and from Seirin," he grinned.

"Oh, what's your problem?" Kasamatsu once again questioned.

"Well she's the only one I know who has not greeted me Happy Birthday,"

"She might not know your birthday,"

"EH? Who doesn't know my birthday?" Kise whined. Kasamatsu felt a vein pop on his forehead.

"Don't get so cocky just because it's your birthday!" He prepared to punch Kise but stopped, "It must have slipped her mind."

"Yeah," he frowned sending a mail before claiming his turn on the microphone.

He shouldn't care right?

She was just someone I exchange mails with.

But day by day, he can't help but feel excited when he receives her texts, worried when he doesn't and glad that she'd call to compensate.

It was as if distance didn't matter.


	8. Land of Giants

**Siete**

**Land of Giants**

* * *

_Miaka snuggled closer to Kise, the latter pushing her small body closer to him. She looked up him and smiled._

"And so this is the final value." Miaka said, boxing a number on the board. The teacher smiled and applauded by himself.

"Well done Miss Kagure."

Miaka smiled and bowed before returning to her seat, sighing. She leaned back and sighed. I haven't been getting dreams lately, she thought. Why?

She looked out the window with wonder written directly on her face. I wonder what I dream about. She had stared out of the window longingly, obliviously.

There were a couple of eyes watching her.

* * *

"You're just a real pretty rich girl ain't you?" Two girls looked at Miaka threateningly who just returned their gaze, unfazed. They were at a corner of the school and it looks like the girls found out Miaka has been contacting Kise and being 'friendly' with him. "Getting Kise Ryota to talk with you?"

"Thank you," Miaka smiled bitterly, "Didn't know I was so pretty."

"Stop being a smart ass." A girl growled.

"Stop being such a bitch then," Miaka replied coolly.

"We know the articles in the tabloids are true," the other girl said.

"And so?" Miaka sighed, Kise's fans are such a bother.

"Don't get so cocky because you're Kise Ryota's girlfriend!"

Miaka blinked.

She laughed.

The girls gave her a questioning look as she laughed.

"Me? I can't get near the guy pissing a little!" She laughed. "You guys really thought I was his girlfriend? Is that why you called me here?! What a joke!"

The girls blushed tomato red as Miaka composed herself, straightening her huge uniform out. She breathed in before speaking again.

"Listen here, I can't get too close to really tall people without the possibility of me dirtying my undergarments," Miaka walked away, as if she had said the coolest thing in the world.

It wasn't

* * *

FR: MIAKA-CHAN ^_^

SUBJ: Fans

Your fans are really funny

* * *

Kise raised a brow. What did Miaka mean? He held his phone, just staring at the girl's message.

* * *

FR: KISE-KUN ;3

SUBJ: Re: Fans

What do you mean? o.o Did something happen?

* * *

Miaka grinned, leaning down at her chair and texting away. She was fascinated by the memory of the girls accusing her to be Kise Ryouta's girlfriend. Her fingers danced on the keyboard.

* * *

FR: MIAKA-CHAN ^_^

It's nothing. They're just so funny... hehehe :D

Hmm...

* * *

FR: KISE-KUN ;3

Hmmm...? :)

* * *

Miaka breathed in, looking at the teacher before replying. She remembered what Coach Otsuge told her, a man who was determined more than anything to get her manage his team.

Should I go to Akita? Go there and probably die of watching Yosen?

* * *

FR: MIAKA-CHAN ^_^

It's nothing.

* * *

Kise pouted.

* * *

FR: KISE-KUN ;3

Aww, tell me. I'm really curious now.

* * *

Miaka smiled weakly. Should I tell Kise-kun? Isn't he being too kind?

Miaka thought about it more.

I really don't want to go back to managing a basketball team.

_The rain rushed through the skies through torrents. Miaka watched helplessly as she watched her team get destroyed. Every ounce of knowledge she had learned was useless now._

_The sky it was as if it were weeping for her but in reality it wasn't._

_It was weeping for the tragedy about to strike._

* * *

FR: KISE-KUN ;3

Miaka-chan?

* * *

Miaka snapped out of her flashback. She typed her reply before closing her phone. Sighing.

* * *

FR: MIAKA-CHAN ^_^

Sorry I spaced out a bit. Hehehe. Ttyl okay? I think the teacher's on to me.

* * *

Kise read the message discontented with the girl's reply. He sent a message before closing his phone, too, and turned to the teacher. He frowned. Was something going on?

He didn't know.

And it frustrated him.

* * *

After school, Miaka sat down inside the sleek black car, breathing in as she leaned against the door. She took in the car's fresh scent, nervous. The car started to hum, the driver had turned the engine on.

"Where to milady?"

"Take me to the airport," Miaka breathed in, "I'm going to Akita."

"How rare milady," the old driver smiled at her. "Usually you'd use a cab."

Miaka smiled weakly. "Usually but I like to take advantage of daddy's wealth when I'm nervous."

"Why are you so nervous milady?"

"I'm about to watch a basketball game I shouldn't be watching."

Miaka closed her eyes.

_"Akashi-kun!" Miaka waved, a smile on her face. "Emi-chan!"_

_She eyed the two middle schoolers, the female smiling at her and the male just looking at her, shaking his head. _

Back then

I invaded a world

I shouldn't have


	9. Nothing to do with plot part two

**Happy Birthday! Kise!**

**o2/o2**

Miaka was solemn. Her phone was destroyed. That was one kind of a phone, a phone that stuck to her for almost a year already. To her such sentimental value built up during that time shouldn't be destroyed with a random stranger stepping on her phone.

"You are free to go Miss Kagure," the guidance councilor said. The small girl stood from one of the seats there, glaring at the man who had stepped on her phone. The beaten man shivered in fear, shrinking down on his seat.

She left the room angry sad and a bit curious.

She was forgetting something.

* * *

Kise yawned. He was walking home and was pretty tired. He stretched and looked up at the darkened sky, his thoughts on equal levels with the clouds.

It looks like Miaka-chan really forgot about my birthday.

He frowned. Why should I care? he tried thinking.

Why?

"Oi, what are you looking so sad about?" Kasamatsu questioned, noticing the blonde's sour mood. Kise blinked and smiled, rubbing his head afterwards. Moriyama poked his head.

"That's no good. You should be happy! It's your birthday!" he said.

"I am senpai! I was just thinking." Kise laughed nervously.

"Tch, then stop looking so sad. Have manners," Kasamatsu closed eyed Kise and pocketed his hands. Moriyama and the others smiled.

"Everyone's trying to make you happy since it's your birthday," Moriyama winked without any gay intention yet the atmosphere that enveloped them was unnaturally girly.

"Thank you everyone! I didn't realize that senpai!" Kise smiled outstretching his arms.

* * *

It's Kise's Birthday! I almost forgot! Damn it!

Miaka got home as fast as she could, running evasively like almost like a basketball pro. It was a race to the phone at home. She had a list of her contacts in her brother's phone. She could still greet Kise!

What kind of friend am I if I didn't greet him?

She sped through the crowds of people, nimble on her feet-

She stopped for a moment and caught her breath.

"Dear heavens! I'm getting rusty!" she cursed. I wasn't as fast as I was in Middle School! My stamina's off!"

"Oh it's the squirt," That familiar voice.

Kagami!

"Stand back!" she retreated a little, glaring at the tall man but she was too tired to execute her antics.

"It looks like Kagure-san is tired." Kuroko pointed out.

"Kise! Birthday!" she blurted out in between breaths. "Phone is-! Destroyed!"

"Huh?" Kagami furrowed his brows, not understanding the meaning of the words Miaka had just said.

"I think Kagure-san means that she wants to greet Kise-kun for his birthday but didn't get to because her phone is destroyed." Kuroko interpreted as Miaka smiled.

"How'd you get that?" Kagami questioned, shocked.

"I love you Kuroko." Miaka confessed. Kuroko fumbled around for his phone and presented it to Miaka.

"You can use my phone," Kuroko said unfazed by a cute loli girl confessing to him. Miaka hugged him with all her weak might.

"I'm so glad you're not so tall!" Miaka grinned, letting go. She opened the phone, looking for Kise's name in the contacts. "Can I call him?"

"Yes," Kuroko answered simply.

Miaka pressed call once she saw Kise's contact. Kagami and Kuroko watched her curiously. She placed the phone to her ear. Kagami smirked, thinking of something.

"The way you're so anxious... You must be his girlfriend!" Kagami proclaimed. Miaka blushed.

"No he isn't! He isn't my boyfriend! We're just friends!" Miaka pouted stomping on the ground cutely while puffing her cheeks. Her ears perked up when she heard Kise pick up.

"Kurokocchi!" she heard.

"Kise-kun! It's me Miaka!" She replied enthustiastically.

"Eh? Why are you listed as Kurokocchi?" Kise questioned.

"It's a long story. My phone was smashed and all." Miaka said solemly.

"Oh! I'm sorry Miaka-chan."

"Don't apologize," Miaka laughed. "Ne I wanted to tell you something today."

* * *

Kise gulped. Could she have remembered?

"Happy Birthday." Kise smiled.

She didn't forget after all.

* * *

Miaka bowed as she handed Kuroko's phone back to the owner. She smiled.

"Thank you Kuroko-kun." She said.

"No problem but Kagure-san I was wondering why you were such a rush to greet him," Kuroko started as Miaka looked at him inquisitively, "Birthdays last for a whole day you know."

* * *

**A/N:**

**It occurred to me that I haven't posted the part two of Kise's birthday yet o.o Sorry. And it also came to mind that some are having a hard time reading with the text centered so I aligned it to the right :)**


End file.
